¿Y ese cambio?
by Irisa Seli
Summary: HrSS, una amenaza, un cambio, una atracción, una incomprensión... ¿te interesa? entra y lee


LOVE'S DIVINE  
  
Para Harry Potter y sus amigos este era el último curso en Hogwarts, la escuela de Inglaterra para magos. Iba a ser un año muy difícil, para todos en general, pero Harry además llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros: Voldemort y sus muertes.  
  
Este verano además parecía estar especialmente enérgico. Había batido su record de muertes en el menor tiempo, y entre estas muertes estaban las de algunas personas muy queridas para amigos muy importantes para él. Los padres de Hermione.  
  
Había sido a finales de agosto, casi empezando septiembre y con el las clases. La verdad es que Hermione lo estaba llevando bastante bien. Dedicaba más horas al estudio, a sus silencios y a sus numerosos libros... Y todos la respetaban dejándole bastante espacio para ella.  
  
Nadie se extrañaba que siendo como era se refugiara en sus libros. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que no lo hacía para no pensar en sus padres, lo que por supuesto era cierto en parte, sino por una amenaza, un mensaje que le envió Voldemort, y no era un espero que apruebes todo si no quieres que...  
  
Era más bien un: Dile a tu amigo Potter que si no se une a mi TÚ serás la siguiente  
  
Por supuesto, siendo quien era ella ese mensaje no había salido de su casa. No pensaba hacer que Harry cargara con ella. Por eso se pasaba horas intentado encontrar una solución a su pequeño problema.  
  
¿Esconderse?... era lo primero que había pensado, pero no quería dejar de lado a sus seres más queridos en medio de la guerra. Eso era de cobardes ¿cierto? Y ella era una Gryffindor hasta la médula ¿o no?  
  
Y aunque no dejaba de lado sus estudios, por supuesto que no, todo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a buscar esa posible solución... por que tampoco quería molestar al director Dumbledore...  
  
–Hermione...- susurró Ron.- Hermione...- volvió a decir- ¡Hermione!-  
gritó al fin.  
–¿¡Qué!?, ¿Qué? Por Merlín Ron, qué susto me has dado, ¿Qué pasa?-  
preguntó Hermione saliendo de su mundo.  
–Esto... lo siento, no pretendía asustarte... Harry y yo íbamos a dar un  
paseo por los terrenos, para aprovechar estos rayos de sol, ya sabes...  
¿te apuntas?- sugirió Ron.  
–Me encantaría.- contestó ella con su sonrisa más encantadora.- pero no  
puedo, debo acabar este pergamino de pociones.  
–¿Pociones?- dijo su amigo mientras arrugaba su nariz con desagrado. ––No  
entiendo porqué has cogido pociones avanzadas.. ¡Eres la deshonra de  
Gryffindor!  
–Mira... –contestó Hermione mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.-  
primero, YO no soy la deshonra de Gryffindor, y segundo... ¿porqué he  
elegido Pociones Avanzadas? Te suena la palabra....¿Futuro? ¿Quieres ser  
alguien en un futuro próximo? Por que Ron.. se nos echa encima ¿sabes?  
–Sí bueno, ok Hermione, sólo era una broma, estamos muy orgullosos de  
ti... y bueno, ya sabes, me voy que Harry me espera, hasta luego...- dijo  
su amigo atropelladamente mientras salía de la sala. No quería hacer  
enfadar a su amiga, desde la vuelta del verano estaba especialmente  
susceptible...  
  
Mientras, en la sala común, Hermione seguía ojeando el libro que tenía sobre su regazo.  
  
–¿Es posible que esta sea la solución?- dijo más para sí misma que otra  
cosa, pero en un tono de voz demasiado alto...- ¿del problema de  
pociones?- agregó cuando se vio rodeada de miradas de sus compañeros.  
  
Y cerrando el libro les dedicó una sonrisa ingenua. Recogió rápidamente todos sus papeles y apuntes y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un pequeño conjuro y se sentó en su cama para leer más detenidamente el libro : "Aspecto, cambios reversibles e irreversibles".  
  
Ella estaba bastante contenta con su físico, y no le apetecía perderlo, así que optó por un cambio de aspecto reversible... todo esto le recordaba a las películas de gangster que se hacían operar para quedar irreconocibles y disfrutar del dinero... sólo que ella no era la mala de la película.  
  
Pero era necesario, sabía que si se lo decía a Dumbledore este simplemente le quitaría importancia, o quizás se la daría pero el punto era que no quería ser la carga de nadie. Ahora entendía a Harry cuando no quería explicar lo de sus pesadillas a nadie, o cuando le dolía su cicatriz...  
  
Quizás se estaba comportado como una irresponsable, pero ese era su problema.  
  
Ahora sólo tenía que decidir cómo quería ser, y cómo podía hacerlo.. había varias posibilidades, estaban los hechizos bastante efectivos pero no hacía uno mismo, o las pociones. Estas ultimas eran las que le parecían mejor solución.  
  
Y en todo caso, si algo salía mal (esperaba que no) era más fácil invertir su efecto. Y a las malas estaba Snape, uno de los mejores en esa especialidad.  
  
Así pues se pudo a leer atentamente la sección de "cambios reversibles: pociones" Cambiar el color de pelo, el entorno de la cara, los ojos (formas y colores), boca y labios, dientes, color de piel, manos, espalda, pechos, piernas, pies, tobillos, aparato reproductor (¡¿Podría ser chico?!) etc...  
  
Se decidió por ser una mujer, de 28 años, alta unos 178 cm, pelo rubio rizado por debajo de unas anchas espaldas, ojos verdes, nariz respingona, labios carnoso y cara fina y alargada. Piel más bien morena y suave. Pechos normales, tirando a voluminosos, y unas caderas de mujer.  
  
Una vez decidió como quería ser solo le quedaba encontrar los ingredientes y estudiar el modo de ir agregándolos a la poción. Y para cuando podría tenerla lista....  
  
----------------------------------  
  
_Primer capítulo acabado ¿qué por que se llama así? Jajaja pk no se me ocurría ningún título y cuando lo escribí sonaba esa canción Espero que os haya gustado. Besos._


End file.
